Benjamin Tabart
CEO of Jack's Bean Underworld Broker World Noble Prince of Dressrosa | residence = | alias = | epithet = Baf Takes a Big "El"—Tabart’s bounty poster refers to him as the Giant Slayer for terrorizing the Giants of Elbaf. | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = 2500 | age = 20 (1575) 23 (1578) | bounty = 240,000,000 360,000,000Declaration of War: Yonko Pirate Members Lay Waste to Bedina—Tabart's bounty poster changes his status to Alive Only as well as raises his bounty. 500,000,000 (frozen)The Way of Ken—Tabart is made a member of the Shichibukai and his bounty of 500,000,000 is frozen. | status = Alive | birth = November 11 | height = 192cm (6'3) | dfbackcolor = 800080 | dftextcolor = 008000 | dfname = | dfename = Grow Grow Fruit | dfmeaning = Sound of plants growing | dftype = }} Benjamin Tabart, born as Bathory Tabart,Friends on the Other Side—Bathory Elizabeth notes that Tabart looks exactly like his father, and her brother, Bathory Leon. is the of the Purple Pirates, a Shichibukai with a frozen bounty of 500,000,000, one of the Four Horsemen of ApocalypseHenhouse—Warren D. Ralph names Tabart, Damon, Apu, and Soren, the Four Horsemen of Apocalypse., a World Noble of the Bathory Family and the president of Jack's Bean Corporation.What's a CEO—Selena notes that Jack's Bean Corporation. Tabart is the only son of Bathory Leon, and is the fourth son of Longinus Niu, King of Dressrosa, making him a member of the Dressrosa Royal Family in addition to being a World Noble. However, because he is a Celestial Dragon, Tabart was born and raised in Mary Geoise under the direct supervision of his Aunt, Bathory Elizabeth.My Croissant—Tabart recalls the lessons that Elizabeth has taught him during his life. Despite leaving the Holy Land to pursue a career in pirating, Tabart was given permission by the heads of the Bathory Family, thereby allowing him to retain his status as a Celestial Dragon. During his tenure as a Purple Pirate, Tabart worked endlessly to dismantle the the power structure of the Slave Trade.Contact Clashing—Tabart questions Fluer Frida on where the next batch of slaves are currently headed. Following Najeem's desertion, Tabart became inactive in their affairs to pursue Najeem and to return him to the crew. In process of this, he was tricked by his uncle, Bathory McGhinnis who had posed as Ashley, a distributor of Nerb Rum, to assault Elbaf by distributing bombs disguised as Nerb Rum across the entirety of the island.Operation: Elbaf#The Lightning Thief—Tabart explains to Barney Kettle that it's their fault for the tragedies at Elbaf due to assisting McGhinnis with his plans, even though they didn't know his true intentions. En route, Tabart wandered into the home of Kenway Stalkman, who was formerly known as The Strongest Man in the World, and was attacked.The Way of Ken—Ayushi informs Tabart that Kenway Stalkman was one hailed as The Strongest Man in the World. During his escape, Tabart created a giant beanstalk, and climbed down it. Stalkman attempted to follow, but fell and broke his neck on the descent, killing him.Rum Deal—Kenway Stalkman falls off the beanstalk and dies. Because of this, Tabart has been made responsible for Stalkman's death. Coupled with his involvement in distributing bombs around Elbaf, he is thought to have ties to the human supremacy organization, Blacklist.Baf Takes a Big "El"—Tabart is said to have auditioned for Blacklist by murdering Kenway Stalkman. After Elbaf, Tabart wandered the New World until he was discovered by Longinus Judas and brought to Dressrosa where it was revealed that he was the child of Longinus Niu, King of Dressrosa. Inevitably held captive by his mother whom desired to spend time with her son, Tabart eventually escaped with the assistance of his other siblings and was discovered by the Titan Pirates’s Fifth Division. At Foxpack’s behest, he temporary allies with the crew and assists them in attacking Bedina.With a Cherry on Top—Tabart joins the Titan Pirates temporarily after they save him from drowning during his escape from Dressrosa. Though their assault failed, Tabart, alongside Draco D. Damon, Apu, and Fukuoka Soren were recognized by Warren D. Ralph for their tenacity and dubbed one of the Four Horsemen of Apocalypse. When all the horsemen are pronounced dead while on Bedina with the exception of Tabart, thereby dubbing him The Last Horseman, he is taken to Ayushi and Charter Spring and becomes a Shichibukai alongside Veno.The Way of Ken—Batavia informs Tabart that he is the last horseman. While his worth was initially questioned by many, Tabart quickly proves himself by defeating Gilbert D. BertramLight a Candle—Tabart and Veno defeat Bertram and the Xros fleet. destroying an entire Xros fleet,Secrets of the Sea—Tabart destroys at least ten Xros ships, and then quickly disposes of Charlotte Truffle in a single blow. killing pirates worth 100,000,000 with ease, and battling powerful pirates such as Umori Kenshiro and Cain D. Abel.My Hunt, My Raid—Tabart battles the Reaper Pirates and Cain D. Abel. From his interactions with Abel, Tabart develops a technique through the powers of his Mosa Mosa no Mi that allows him to cannibalize living creatures to add their strength onto himself.A Pirate Warlord of the Sea#What Makes a King—Tabart eats a fruit made by cannibalizing the people of Newgrove Island. Because of this, Tabart experiences a rapid rise in infamy and strength, becoming powerful enough for the World Government to personally entrust with the destruction and subjugation of thousands of revolutionaries. Although he earned the epithet, Giant Slayer, from his attacks on Elbaf, Tabart's epithet becomes publicly revitalized and legitimized after he destroys Troy, the kingdom of the Spartans.Your Majesty—Tabart informs Helen that he was responsible for destroying her homeland following their rebellion. Sometime after his promotion to a Shichibukai, Tabart borrows an excessive amount of money from the Bathory Family to help start his own corporation, Jack's Bean Corporation. Because of the amount of support he received for this business venture, coupled with his new connections and the powers of his Devil Fruit, Jack's Bean Corporation has grown into a tremendous company and is considered one of the fastest growing companies in the entire world. Although his company has legitimate business contracts with various entities, it also deals with the Underworld, through which Tabart acts as an influential broker under the alias Jackie. Appearance Tabart’s appearance is noticeably deceptive in its portrayal of a notorious pirate, for very few believe him to be capable of the monstrosities that he has been accused of taking part in.Baf Takes a Big "El"—The news coo comments that Tabart’s looks are deceiving of his true nature. He tends to appear approachableOperation Elbaf—Kettle approaches Tabart after taking a liking to him., in part due to the aura that he exudes. Tabart is obviously of noble origins, as even when he surrounded by misfits and drunkards at a bar, his nobility is made evident by the bartender.Rum Deal—The Bartender calls Tabart a noble. Although the newspapers have claimed that this is because of ties to the Dressrosa Royal Family, Tabart notes that his noble manner is due to the time he has spent in Mary Geoise alongside his family. Having been promised to another Celestial Dragon, as a means of allying the Bathory Household with other world nobles, Tabart underwent conditioning to acclimate himself to the courts of the Holy Land, and through sheer exposure to these principles he has unconsciously adopted them into his everyday life, maintaining them years following his departure from Mary Geoise.Aftermath of a Battle—Frida notes that Tabart behaves like a gentleman. Having learned that it is essential that nobility always looks presentable, Tabart tends to appear neat, graceful and tidy. While World Nobles use oils, ointment and other products to tend to their hair and skin, simply possessing the Mosa Mosa no Mi has provided Tabart the necessary vitamins and oils his skin and hair need to withstand the rigors of both time and the desert sun. Because of this, Tabart boast the skin of a model: ageless and unblemished. His hair is long, purple, and shiny which is indicative of its health. There are no split ends due to being perfectly moisturized. Thus, even with minimal effort, Tabart appears as people expect celebrities to be as. He ties his long hair into a ponytail to ensure that it does not fling along his eyes during battle, and he keeps the bits of his hair that falls forward cut above his eyes so that it only covers his forehead. Tabart is considered an attractive man,Contact Clashing—Frida considers Tabart attractive, especially in his Alabastan attire. by both men and women. Rum Deal—Tabart and Bathory, disguised as Ashley, share an intimate moment. According to his mother, Niu, Tabart strongly resembles his father, having inherited his purple hair, muscular lithe frame, and facial features. Though, there is no doubt that Niu is his mother, for they both possess the same, unique, piercing golden eyes with deep black pupils. In addition, following his involvement with affairs on Elbaf, Tabart’s right arm was sacrificed during his battle with McGhinnis and has been replaced with a wooden prosthetic that he keeps bandaged.The Lightning Thief—Tabart blows up his right arm to defeat Mcghinnis. Two years later, Tabart is healed by the powers of the and regains his right arm.A Wounded Dragon—Granny injects Tabart with a syringe that begins to restore his arm. Due to his status a noble previously, Tabart has an array of clothing that he has managed to continue to collect over the years, in part due to his hobby of collecting different fabrics himself. Regardless, all his clothes follow the similar trend of being loose-fitting, allowing for absolute freedom in his movements should he have to prepare for battle. During his time on Elbaf, Tabart adorned a long, purple and white, floor-length robe draped by a white-turban with feather decorations and pointed red shoes. After spending some time on Dressrosa, Tabart was dressed to appease the people as a noble, and thus his outfit has become notably more flashy and indicative of his noble nature. He wears a white, collared shirt, with a purple, and golden waist high-vest. He has a black, silk waistband tied across his hips as a belt, with a enormous jewel embroidered in the middle of it; it is a combination of gold with a diamonds. Over his vest and shirt, Tabart wears a multicolored floor length robe, with two purple pieces of cloths that compliment it by resting upon his arms. Below the belt, Tabart’s outfit is completed with white silk pants, and white-dress shoes. Lastly, he adorns a white-turban-like hat decorated with a feather and jewelry embroidered onto it. Gaman Profile Picture.png Tabart Pic 2.png Tabart Pic 3.jpg Tabart 4.jpg Tabart New 2.png Benjamin Tabart Timeskip .jpg Tabart Timeskip 3.png Tabart New 3.jpg Bounty Quotes Major Battles Trivia Behind the Scenes *Tabart's appearance is based on Sinbad from the Magi and Adventure of Sinbad series. *Tabart's name is based on the English publisher Benjamin Tabart, who is accredited with publishing the first written version of the English Fairy Tale, Jack and the Beanstalk for which Tabart's character is ultimately based on. **Tabart is similar to Jack in that he wandered onto a residence in the sky. **He escapes a giant (Stalkman) by climbing down a giant beanstalk of his creation. **Stalkman breaks his neck upon his fall, like how the giant dies upon his fall from the beanstalk in the English fairy tale. *Tabart's Haoshoku Haki app was approved via discord by the administration due to the author's intent on surprising other users in a roleplay. *Tabart's personality is very similar to User:Berserkchart486's own. Therefore, User:Lemasters30 has recommended that his personality page should be described with a single word: Serk, the creator's shortened name. Extras *Tabart is the youngest member of the Shichibukai. *Tabart is the youngest member of the Horsemen. *Tabart has the second-highest first bounty of 240,000,000. He was formerly first, but his record was defeated by fellow Horseman, Fukuoka Soren. *Tabart is the only member of the Horsemen that is married. *Tabart's theme is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Csjgq2t0Kz8 References Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:First Mates Category:Four Horsemen Category:Shichibukai Category:Purple Pirates Category:Princes Category:Bathory Family Category:World Nobles Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Awakened Devil Fruit Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users